A photographing optical device has been conventionally known which is provided with a shake correction function for correcting a shake such as a hand shake (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-81288). The photographing optical device described in the Patent Literature includes a movable module having a lens and an imaging element, a support body which swingably supports the movable module, a plate spring which connects the movable module with the support body, and a swing drive mechanism structured to swing the movable module with respect to the support body for correcting a shake. The swing drive mechanism includes four drive magnets and four drive coils respectively disposed oppositely to the four drive magnets. The drive magnets are fixed to an outer peripheral face of the movable module which is formed in a substantially quadrangular prism shape. The drive coil is an air-core coil. The support body includes a case body formed in a substantially rectangular tube shape and the drive coils are fixed to an inner peripheral face of the case body.
Further, a winding device for winding an air-core coil has been conventionally known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 3-79005). In the winding device described in this Patent Literature, a winding wire material is wound around a winding core which is disposed between a side frame and an opposed side frame face and then the winding core is rotated. In this manner, an air-core coil whose side faces are formed by the side frame and the opposed side frame face is manufactured.
In the photographing optical device described in the former Patent Literature, each of four drive coils which are air-core coils are required to be fixed to an inner peripheral face of the case body which is formed in a substantially rectangular tube shape and thus attaching work of the drive coils to the case body is complicated. Further, in this photographing optical device, respective both end parts of each of four drive coils (in other words, both end parts of a conducting wire structuring the drive coil) are required to be connected and processed. In other words, in the photographing optical device, eight end parts of conducting wires are required to be connected and processed. Therefore, in the photographing optical device, attaching work of drive coils to the case body is further complicated.